The capability to store data in memory devices continually improves with advances in technology. For example, flash memory enables non-volatile storage of data with a storage density that can be enhanced by storing multiple data bits per memory cell. However, data written to a memory may be unintentionally altered due to physical conditions that affect the memory, such as thermal noise, cosmic rays, or damage to physical components of the memory. Error correction coding (ECC) schemes are often used to correct errors that may occur in stored data. Such ECC schemes typically encode data using redundant information. Storage and use of the redundant information supports recovery from certain errors but also increases manufacturing cost and reduces data storage density of the memory device. Improvements to an error correction capability of memory devices may enable enhanced operation, prolonged device life, or reduced cost of memory devices.